Sojung
이소정 (Eng: Lee Sojung, nicknamed Sojung) is the main vocalist of LADIES' CODE. Biography Sojung was born and raised in Wonju, South Korea. She graduated from Dankook University. She was a contestant on Mnet's The Voice Korea in 2012, finishing in the top 8.DKPOPNEWS - "Voice of Korea’s Lee So Jung to join The Great Birth’s Kwon Ri Sae’s group" Music career sojung1.jpg|Bad Girl era sojung2.jpg|Pretty Pretty era sojung3.jpg|So Wonderful era sojung4.jpg|KISS KISS era sojung5.jpg|MYST3RY era Sojung's individual teaser for Bad Girl was released on February 26th, 2013, with the final music video released on March 7th. The EP CODE#01 나쁜여자 was also released on this day. The first teaser for Pretty Pretty was released on September 1st, 2013, and the music video was released on the 3rd. The EP CODE#02 PRETTY PRETTY was released on the 6th. On November 27th, 2013, Sojung was featured on a P-Type song with rapper San E, called 불편한 관계 (Eng: Twisted). The first teaser image for So Wonderful was a picture of Rise wrapped in transparent plastic wrap, released on February 6th, 2014. The music video and the single were both released on the 13th, with promotions beginning the next day. A video teaser for KISS KISS was released on August 1st, 2014. The music video was released on the 6th, and the single, both physical and digital, came out the next day. Car accident On their way back to Seoul from their final performance of KISS KISS, on September 3rd, 2014, LADIES' CODE's manager, Mr. Park, lost control of their van due to speeding in rainy conditions, and crashed into a protective wall. EunB was killed almost immediately, while Rise sustained the worst injuries. She later died on the 7th.Billboard - "Ladies' Code Involved in Fatal Car Accident: EunB Dead, Two Members Severely Injured"Naver - "레이디스코드 권리세, 7일 오전 끝내 세상 떠났다" Sojung sustained major injuries and underwent several surgeries on her face. She was unable to attend EunB's funeral on the 5th, but did attend Rise's on the 9th.SBS - "Ladies' Code's Rise’s funeral attended by family, friends & K-pop idols" Tributes In late May, 2015, it was announced that a memorial concert for Rise and EunB would be held in Tokyo, Japan, at the Shinagawa Stellar-ball, in honor of Rise's dream that the band would someday perform in her home country. Several of their fellow labelmates performed their cover of I'm Fine Thank You. Ashley, Sojung, and Zuny performed their first song since the accident, I'll Smile Even if it Hurts. The digital singles of these songs were released on the one-year anniversaries of the deaths of EunB and Rise, respectively. The proceeds of these songs were to be donated to charity.StarN - "레이디스코드 1주기 추모 음원 ‘I'm Fine Thank You’ 공개" At the concert, Sojung said "I hope that this song would be able to touch Rise-unnie and EunB-unnie. We, Ladies’ Code, are forever 5 members, so please watch over us and I hope that you will not forget."[TRANS 150822 - ‘I’m Fine Thank You’ Memorial Concert: Messages Tumblr] New beginning On February 24th, 2016, LADIES' CODE returned as a trio with their album MYST3RY. The music video for Galaxy was also released that day. At the MYST3RY showcase on MBC Show Champion, they revealed how hard it was to sing songs about farewell (My Flower and Chaconne).allkpop - "Ladies' Code reveal how hard it was singing songs about farewell" After the conclusion of their activities, it was revealed that MYST3RY was the first part of a three part project, and the remaining two parts will be released before the end of 2016.KpopHerald - "Ladies’ Code takes a break" A remix album, MYST3Re:, was released on March 30th. Sojung was featured in a Jung Key song called 바라지 않아 (Eng: I Don't Want), released on June 9th, 2016. She currently competes in a JTBC singing competition called Idol Vocal League - Smells Like Girl Spirit, which features 11 other main vocalists of lesser-known Korean bands. Her first song from the show, 아끼지마 (Eng: Don't Be Shy) was released on July 27th, 2016. References Category:Member Category:Main Vocalist